


Student Council work is rather boring

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Breaking the Bed (mentioned), Chubby Dia, Chubby RIko, F/F, Fluff, Student Council, chubby girls, in more ways then one, matcha treats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Riko gets a text from Dia to help her with some mundane student council work.





	Student Council work is rather boring

**Author's Note:**

> Riko - 230 lbs  
> Dia - 220 lbs

Riko was just about to start her journey back home when she got a text from her girlfriend, Dia Kurosawa. 

**Dia:** Hey, Riko, could you help me with some student council work? Normally I’d ask Mari, but she’s busy.

 **Riko:** I don’t mind, but, I don’t really know what that entails…

 **Dia:** It’s not hard. Come up to the council room and I’ll show you.

So that’s where Riko found herself, and Dia in the student council room. Dia was busy looking over and signing the occasional form, but looked up upon hearing Riko come in. She smiled as if the rather large pile of unfinished paperwork wasn’t right next to her.

“Riko! You’re here, come, sit next to me,” Dia said, excited for the help, and the sight of her girlfriend, who had plopped herself down on the chair next to Dia. Riko noticed the rather large stash of matcha-based goods on the table, which Dia was grabbing from. Dia looked how she always did though, with her usual chubby and cute appearance, but with an air of refinement about it. 

Dia’s belly was the biggest part of her, taking up her lap and making for a very soft pillow in Riko’s opinion. Her belly was supported by a plump pair of legs and butt. Dia’s boobs were also fairly well sized, but nothing too spectacular. Her face was full and had soft and cute cheeks. Riko loved Dia’s body, especially her belly. It was so soft and big, giving it rubs was relaxing to her.

Riko, for her part, was pretty chubby herself. Her fat was more located in her lower part, her legs and butt were the biggest parts of her, almost needing two chairs to contain it. She wasn’t without a belly that Dia would describe as “cute.” It wasn’t anything compared to Dia’s, but it still was fairly bulky. Her face was similar to Dia’s, with cute and puffy cheeks. 

“So, this shouldn’t be too hard,” Dia said, putting some of her forms in front of Riko, “These are mostly approval forms for clubs in the culture festival coming up. Normally the Vice-president does a lot of this, but they’re sick today, so I really appreciate your help, Riko.”

“It’s no problem Dia! It’s an excuse to spend time with you, and I get some of that matcha stash…?” Riko said, eyeing the large pile of goods. Dia smiled, before grabbing a chunk of the pile to give to Riko. Riko smiled, before popping a matcha malt ball in her mouth. It melted in her mouth as she and Dia got to work.

It was a boring couple of hours. Filling out forms and filling themselves up with matcha treats. They made it through pretty easy, finishing up the work. 

“…aand done!” Dia said, putting the last form in the box, Dia leaned back, uniform rolling up to expose her big belly. Riko stared as she took a bite out of a matcha kit-kat. Riko also took a peak at her own belly and noticed that her belly was sticking out a bit too. She also noticed that there weren’t many matcha treats left. 

“We sure blew through your matcha stash, huh?” Riko said, rubbing her belly, very tempted to use her other hand to jiggle and rub Dia’s belly.

“We sure did. I’ll have to go refill my stash,” Dia said, staring longingly at her now small pile of treats. She was also eying Riko’s belly, which seemed bigger then the last time she payed attention to it, it seemed softer and rounder then before. 

“Want to go get dinner?” Riko said, standing up, “I’m still kind of hungry.” 

“Sure, I could go for some Chinese food, actually,” Dia packed up her stash and other supplies. Dia then tried to pull her uniform down with mediocre success. It covered most of her belly, but there was still some exposed blubber.

“Want to head to my place? No Ruby to walk in on us…” Riko said, remembering the last time they were at Dia’s house. They were making-out on Dia’s bed pretty hard when Ruby walked in on them. It was embarrassing for all parties. The situation only got worse when in their scramble to get off each other, they broke Dia’s futon.

“I thought we weren’t going to talk about that anymore…” Dia said, getting a little red in the face. Riko laughed, and Dia blushed harder. Riko laughed some more before rubbing Dia’s soft shoulder.

“Lighten up, Dia, I’m just teasing,” Riko said, “By the way, your belly is still poking out a bit,” Riko pointed at the underbelly that hung out from under Dia’s uniform.

“Yeah, I’ve tried, but I guess it’s like that now. I’ll have to have Ruby do some resizing again…” This would be the third time Ruby has had to resize Dia’s uniform in the past month, it was a bit embarrassing. 

“Mine might need some adjustments too, my skirt’s been feeling tight lately. Maybe we should head to your place,” Riko said, holding the door open for Dia to the outside. She quickly followed her, and the pair was now on their way to the Kurosawa household, hand-in-hand. 

“So, are we doing Chinese? I was kind of in the mood for ramen myself,” Riko remarked as the autumn sun lowered into the ground. 

“Whatever you want Riko, I’m not picky.”

“Well then, we need to be going that way,” Riko said, turning and pulling her plush girlfriend along. Dia stumbled at the sudden tug but kept her and her big body steady.

The noodles were as salty and delicious as they always were. Their big portions finished quickly, and both left full and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work! Please leave Kudos if you did!


End file.
